


Calm

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-08
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

The first thing she loved about Arthur was his sincere enthusiasm for the world around them, both Muggle and magic. His energy fueled her own rather than draining it and few knew he had deep reserves of quiet that appeared when she most needed them.

"I have time," he whispered some mornings, his forgotten tie undone as he reached for wee fussy William. He rocked the baby in his arms and softly sang "Billy Boy" by the window.

The winter sun caught in their hair, matching reds and golds. Molly pulled the duvet snug around her and rested her eyes.


End file.
